1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology that makes it easy for a user to recognize the content of an image represented by image data.
2. Description of Related Art
A known image scanning apparatus is configured to correct a ground color of an image represented by image data by applying a correction coefficient to each pixel value of the image data.